


My Hero

by FallenQueen2



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Bleeding through the Bandages, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Gorilla as Adrien Agreste Father Figure, Plagg is old and dangerous, hero figure, injured Adrien Agreste, mlgorillaweek2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Gorilla watches as Chat Noir takes an attack to his side and comes across Adrien with the same wound, putting two and two usually equal four.Square Filled: Bleeding through the Bandages
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gorilla, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566064
Comments: 3
Kudos: 221





	My Hero

Gorilla was not panicking; he was not and made sure to keep his usual stoic look on his face as he scanned the crowd that had gathered after the latest Akuma had been defeated. His eyes were locking on every blond he could find, but none of them were his blond. 

Gorilla knew Adrien had a habit of disappearing whenever an Akuma appeared, usually with some sort of excuse and a shy smile on an exhausted face. Gorilla had a theory but couldn’t prove it, he wasn’t sure he wanted to prove it. 

Gorilla heaved a silent sigh and hunched his shoulders up to his ears as he walked back to his car. Gorilla paused when he noticed the back door of the car was open a crack like the person inside hadn’t been able to close it completely. 

“Ouch, watch it Plagg!” Adrien whined and Gorilla let some stress fade from his shoulders as his interest perked up. 

“I’m not moving on purpose,” Adrien complained again, this time his voice tinged with pain and that was what had Gorilla moving. He eased the back door open, using his large body to block the view from anyone who passed by or looked their way. 

“OH! Uh… I can explain?” Adrien stuttered, voice weak as he froze from where he was trying to tighten a strip of fabric around his left side. It may have started off white at some point, but now it was slowly becoming red and Gorilla had to take a steadying, silent breath to calm his anger at the obvious wound. The same wound that he just witnessed Chat Noir take a few minutes earlier to protect a nearby group of school kids from the Akuma’s attack. 

Gorilla’s eyes flicked to the strange floating black thing that was hovering by Adrien’s shoulder, green eyes shining brightly as he studied Gorilla. Something ancient was hiding in that gaze, Gorilla just grunted and dropped to his knees and held his large hands out in an offering. 

“You’re not freaking out… Plagg, why isn’t he freaking out?” Adrien whispered, voice hitching as he spoke. His green eyes flicking to the small creature at his shoulder and then back to Gorilla. 

“He put the pieces together and wants to help you with your wound idiot, let him,” Plagg grunted as he settled in Adrien’s blond hair, nodding slightly to Gorilla who felt like he just passed a test. 

“Okay, just uh… That Akuma got a lucky shot in is all.” Adrien muttered as he shuffled closer to Gorilla, wincing as a new blotch of red stained the loosely tied fabric. Gorilla frowned and used gentle motions to undo the bloodied bandages and without proper first aid supplies, Gorilla just re-tied the makeshift bandages tighter to keep the pressure on the wound. 

“You’re not going to tell my father are you?” Adrien whispered eyes clenched closed as he breathed through the pain from his side with experience. 

“No,” Gorilla grunted, knowing Adrien wouldn’t be able to see him shake his head. Gorilla hated speaking; his throat hurt but certain things need to be spoken aloud, especially with Adrien. 

“Oh,” Adrien whispered as he swayed forward and sighed in relief when Gorilla gently propped him back against the car seat. 

“Hero,” Gorilla placed his hand on Adrien’s chest and got a confused look on his face as his hand shifted to hold his side. 

“My… Hero.” Gorilla said slowly and Adrien breathed in suddenly. 

“Oh,” Adrien repeated before a timid, yet brilliant smile appeared on his lips.

“Thank you,” Adrien whispered, his green eyes glassy with unshed tears and he laughed softly when Gorilla nodded at him and gently tousled his hair, his laughter growing louder when Plagg grumbled as he was dislodged. Adrien cupped his hands up to allow Plagg to settle on them. Gorilla studied the two and nodded once again before he closed the back door and headed to the driver’s side. 

He had his hero to get home.


End file.
